mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Luigi
280px |Caption=Artwork from Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon |Creator=Various |Downloadlink=Shazzo's Luigi ShinRyoga's Version SM853's Edit Warner's Version Mugenfan's Edit Chaseallendiaz's Edit SSBB Luigi SSBM Version Mama Luigi Sugio Luigi Luigi Clones Retarted Luigi Retarted Super Luigi Hotel Luigi Big Glitchy Retarted Luigi NES Luigi KoopaKingdom.com's Luigi S.Nara's Luigi BIS Luigi Arcade Luigi Stickman14's Version Tanicfan22's Luigi Edit Tako's Version SSF Luigi Mario11766's Mario&Luigi mariotime's Version Camillo's Version Luigi Collection}} Luigi 'is Mario's younger, taller, and slightly thinner twin brother. Luigi has assisted and fought alongside his brother on many occasions. Throughout his life, he has lived in Mario's shadow, developing both cowardly and heroic tendencies. Mario Bros. marks his first appearance in the Mario series and his debut in general. Originally a palette swap of Mario, Luigi was created to facilitate a second player option. Since the two player mode was dropped from most main Super Mario games beginning with Super Mario Land, Luigi had gained his own identity and personality. In M.U.G.E.N, the two most commonly used versions of Luigi is ShinRyoga's and Warner's version. These two are also the most commonly edited versions. Super Luigi This version of Luigi was created by ShinRyoga. It is pretty much the same character as his Super Mario, other than sounds have been changed to match Luigi's and it uses Super Mario's second palette; newer versions have the y value increased in the .cns file to make Luigi appear taller, while compromising the sprite quality of the character. Super Luigi plays identically to Super Mario, having the same weak base attack and standard defense, but huge combo versatility, move more fast and jump more high that him. Super Luigi, like Super Mario, has the infamous "brutal" AI, which is able to perform complex combos in a short time that can lock down inexperienced players within seconds if not dealt with. However, its combos are nothing if he is unable to pull them off. The easiest way to deal with Super Luigi is to stun him. By doing so, he is unable to move, giving you the chance to do a combo and turn the tides in your favor. Characters with projectiles can also keep Super Luigi at bay, though they still need to watch out for his fireballs. 'Matrix Luigi (x/a + Enter) ' ' ' In this mode, Luigi gains the power of the Matrix which is shown as a green matrix like aura that follows him whenever he moves. The main benefits you gain from this form is that you can perform combos much more faster allowing you to gain more hit combo attacks double then what he could do normally. However, the downside is that he can't do as much damage, meaning you will need to hit your opponent more to get the same amount of damage as normal. Matrix Luigi can only use Super Flame as super. 'Ghost Luigi (y/b + Enter) In this mode, you fight as the spirit version of Luigi shown as a white transparent ghost. The major benefit of this is that Luigi is invincible in this state and can't receive any damage or be hit by his opponents. It also gives you a full power bar allowing you to use a Level 3 hyper from the start and the ability to teleport around the stage. However this ability comes with a big cost, your health will start to drop until its all gone meaning you have to battle your opponent fast. This version of Luigi is not suitable for long battles (eg. boss battles). Ghost Luigi can use the 3 supers. Stone Luigi (z/c + Enter) ' ' In this mode, you play as the stone version of Luigi. This version of Luigi is based on when he wears the Tanooki Suit. When playing as him, the main advantages are that you can deal more damage, have a higher defense against attacks and gain a new special attack themed around the Tanooki suit ability. However, the disadvantages of this ability is that Luigi moves around slower, the fireball special becomes useless as the fireballs stay in one place, you carn't jump as high as normal and the power bar degrades slowly. Stone Luigi can use none of the 3 supers. 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 110 'Movelist' Key D = Down F = Right B = Left U = Up DF = Down-right DB = Down-left UF = Up-right UB = Up-left a/b/c = Kick x/y/z = Punch s = Taunt 'Specials' Fireball - D, DF, F, x/y/z (Usable also in air, Requires 1 power bar for EX version) Luigi Tornado - D, DB, B, x/y/z (Usable also in air, Requires 1 power bar for EX version) Super Jump Punch - F, D, DF, x/y/z (Requires 1 power bar for EX version) Time Freeze - D, D, D (Requires 3 power bars and low life for activate, Cost 1 power bar, Matrix Luigi only) Teleport - D, D, D (Ghost Luigi only) Statue Blast - D, D, D (Press then Punch/Kick/Up to explode, Requires 1 power bar, Stone Luigi only) 'Supers' Super Star - D, DF, F, D, DF, F, a (Requires 3 power bars) '' '' Super Hammer - D, DF, F, D, DF, F, b (Requires 3 power bars) Super Flame - D, DF, F, D, DF, F, c (Requires 3 power bars) SM853's Edit Like Mario, Luigi has been edited by SM853 and has been given many new abilities such as an new intro against Super Mario. Also, most of his hypers have been replaced by new ones, and the only hyper that is still usable is the Invincible Star. SM853 recently updated Mario and Luigi with new intros palettes and other things. Pingurules' Super Edit! Luigi Like Mario and Wario, Luigi has been updated for a special intro. This time, it is against Super Mario (ShinRyoga's version/Pingurules' version). However, the intro is slightly broken. Some sprites were taken from R-Luigi. He has got his power charge back, but at a cost. He cannot use his EX fireball and Coin Punch by pressing X and Y. You have to press X and Z or Y and Z. He also has a defense and attack boost,defense from 100 to 110 and attack from 50 to 60. However, Mario's attack is STILL higher than this Luigi's.(65) The maniacal laughter sounds were taken from Luigi's Mansion and the "What?!" sound was taken from the flash animation:Because you're Toad on YouTube. Luigi said that when Mario said a very gross idea on what to do to Yoshi. New move x+y:Power charge Tanicfan22's Luigi Edit This Edit has the same features as Tanic's Mario edit. It has new portraits, SF3 hitsparks, a super hammer stop, an alternate icon and a hyper portrait. Warner's SSB Luigi This Luigi is a Super Smash Bros. styled Luigi created by Warner. It is a sprite change of N64Mario's Pocket SSB Luigi, being much larger in size and having a different appearance. This character is almost the exact opposite of Super Luigi. While the aforementioned character has a strong AI with weak attack power, this Luigi has a weak AI with strong attack power. This Luigi is simpler to use than Super Luigi and easier to master, making it a better choice for beginners and even some experienced players. This Luigi's weaknesses come from the fact that he has no way to deal with blocking. The only way he can guard any of his opponent's attacks is if he deploys his shield, lasting for a short time if not put away. If the shield breaks, Luigi will be momentarily stunned, leaving him wide open for any oncoming attacks. None of this Luigi's attacks penetrate blocks. This Luigi isn't agile, either- he is significantly slower than Super Luigi and lacks in-depth attack options outside a range of fireballs, Luigi Cyclones, Smash Attacks, and supers. This version of Luigi has physics near exactly, if not exactly, the same to Super Smash Bros. on the Nintendo 64. This means that if you know a great combo (Like Down-Air to Up-Special), chances are you can do it in this version. This character can be a weapon of mass destruction if you are good with Luigi in Super Smash Bros. 64. Luigi Segami(Pingurules) This Luigi is made by Pingurules. It has combat-style moves and can chain almost like Super Luigi by ShinRyoga. This Luigi has the most amount of specials and supers, including throwing Targets (Break The Targets!) However, it is still incomplete and need work before Pingurules will release it. Symboite Super Luigi Symboite Luigi is an evil alternative version of Luigi. Yagoshi made a Symboite Luigi from Warner's Luigi. Mugenfan made a Symboite Super Luigi with Shinryoga's NeoAnkhI's version of Luigi. It is simply a palette-swap of the original Super Luigi. Mama Luigi Main article: Mama Luigi This is yet another clone of Luigi based off of the famous internet meme Mama Luigi. He wears a blue shirt with green overalls, the costume Luigi wore in the Super Mario World cartoon, and has a voice-pack containing various internet meme phrases. Luigi Clones Warner's Luigi Clones is a MUGEN Character that is the original Luigi but with the Clone code, and SSBB/Mario sound-pack. It was made by Tanicfan22. On another round, it will make the dizzy anim, but another clones, will make it again. Pocket SSB Luigi A pocket sized Super Smash Bros. Luigi created by N64Mario. He is almost the same as SSB Luigi, but a smaller target, and more difficult to try and outwit. Using rapid attacks will make him repetitively roll away to your opposite side, making him even more elusive to hit. Using small characters is the key to KO him quicker, but he still has some strategy that is nigh unreadable at certain points. Paper Luigi Paper Luigi is one of the many variations of Luigi; arguably, this one is one of the most often found. He was created by Shazzo, Like other Shazzo's Character's, he is a spriteswap of CvS Style Axel Stone by Actarus. Super Paper Luigi Super Paper Luigi is a W.I.P of Pingurules.Apparently, it is a spriteswap out of Tom, with other basic attacks.His Jerry summon was changed into a Yoshi summon, and modified his barrage attack completely,changing it into something like Super Mario's hammer smash. Fighting Luigi This Luigi has sprites are from a Powerstar Flash movie at New Grounds. It was made by Chaseallendiaz. Ths one uses a MvC template and is incomplete. SSBB Luigi This Luigi is from Super Smash Bros Brawl. There is also are SSBB versions of Mario,Yoshi,and Wario. It's worth nothing that these characters are disliked for many reasons. Mainly the sprites, as they are just screenshots from SSBB. Like SNS' other characters this Luigi is cheap. Plom-1-00's Luigi (SSBM) This version of Luigi is a chibi character, but has moves based off of SSBM. This version is created by Plom5-1-00. Stickman14's Luigi (Mario & Luigi: Super Star Saga) This Luigi uses edited sprites from Mario and Luigi Super Star Saga and has five hypers, including a hard-to-trigger instant kill. mariotime's Luigi (Mario & Luigi: Super Star Saga) mariotime's Luigi has additional moves from SSB. He also created Mario. Camillo's Luigi (Mario & Luigi: Super Star Saga) Another version is made by Camillo, named Superstar Luigi. This one is slighty cheaper, he has a brutal attack, in which he is invicble through, and a cheap, unblockable Mario striker. Famicom Luigi This Luigi is from SMB3 NES, and was made by SUGIO, a contributor for Famicom Mugen, which this character was made for, though the char isn't on his website; as such, this character is hard to find. This Luigi has moves from Super Smash Bros. and some original NES style moves. Also, he has a problem where he can hurt his teamates with any of his attacks and hypers. He can also summon Yoshi, but it can hurt him too. YouTube Poop Luigi : Main article: YouTube Poop Luigi This Luigi is by Jedipolice it's a spriteswap of Woody, so Jenngra505 told him to make v2 with his own coding. So far his V2 has a new helper which is The King and a spaghetti throw. Super Luigi 64 Super Luigi 64 is a W.I.P of Pingurules. It has some of Youtube Poop Luigi's sprites, but with moves as cheap as Super Mario 64's. 'Movelist' Key D = Down F = Right B = Left U = Up DF = Down-right DB = Down-left UF = Up-right UB = Up-left a/b/c = Kick x/y/z = Punch s = Taunt 'Hypers' D, F, y - Tennis Level 1 D, B, x - Tennis Level 3 D, B, y - Repelling Kick (uses 800 power) D, F, a+b - Kart Level 1 D, F, x+y - Kart Level 2 x, x, F, a, z - Shun Goku Satsu D, F, x - Nonsentical Nonsense Retarted Luigi Retarded Luigi is a spriteswap of Warner's Luigi, created by Idiot. It contains stolen sprites from a lot of M.U.G.E.N characters, and the sounds are also stolen. 'Retarted Super Luigi' Retarded Super Luigi is a sprite swap of Shinryoga's Luigi. it contains stolen sprites from a lot of mugen chars and the sounds are also stolen. 'Big Glitchy Retarted Luigi' Big Glitchy Retarted Luigi is a sprite swap of Warner's Luigi. It contains stolen sprites from a lot of mugen chars and the sounds are also stolen. It was made by Idiot and X(ALERKINA2)X. Hotel Luigi :Main Article: Hotel Luigi CD-i Luigi is a playable character from the Phillips CD-i game called "Hotel Mario". His character was made by Gruntzilla94. However, unlike his Robotnik and Moar Krabs, his Hotel Luigi and Hotel Mario are not still images. NES Luigi Made by LUIGIMAN, the smaller version when he has no mushroom power. The creator of this Luigi is japanese american. It can't attack, but he can do his regular jumping moves. KoopaKingdom.com's Luigi This version of Luigi was from KoopaKingdom.com's full MUGEN game, Super Smash Bros. Extinction (DEMO version) He is a spriteswap of MK's Liu Kang and is very cheap and some of his animations are broken as well as some Liu Kang sprites are still there. There is also a Metal and Shadow version. S.Nara's Luigi This Luigi's sprites are from the SSBB promotion snapshots, It is cheap with combos when played as, and freezes up the game when it uses its dizzy animation. Arcade Luigi This version of Luigi is from the Arcade game Mario Bros. It is a Spriteswap of Kung Fu Man and has random sounds from other characters. It is also very cheap and has 10000 power bars. Tako's Luigi (SMW) This verison of Luigi has no specials or hyper moves, but has an easy AI to go up against. This Luigi only has three attacks. Super Smash Flash Luigi (SSF) This version of Luigi has sprites taken from the Super Smash Flash game from New Grounds. Its only attack learns to shoot fire balls. Mario11766's Mario & Luigi (SMB3 GBA) This version uses Luigi and Mario into one whole character. They can't separate or split up, the sprites came from SMB3 for GBA, but it is a spriteswap of Kung Fu Man. They are also very small. Super Kouji Super Kouji plays in a simlar style to Super Masao, as such he can be very cheap, and plays like a KOF character (Power Charge and Evading) He also has better sprites, and more cheap palletes. Simlar to Camiios, and Mariotimes version, there is also a Luigi with edited M&L Superstar sprites. Trivia *ShinRyoga's Super Luigi is literally his and Neo Ankh's Super Mario character, but with a different voicepack, and its xscale and yscale values changed to 0.99 and 1.2, respectively. *Pingurules' Super Luigi 64 was originally intended to be YTP Luigi as an update, but since he saw Stickman14's Super Mario 64 Edit also has a SGS, he renamed it. *NES Luigi only has one attack, and that is an instant-kill. To trigger it, you have to press D,DB,B,x/y. *When ShinRyoga's Luigi wins with its normal palette and the life increased in the Options menu, a pink aura emanates from him. *The unfinshed Fighting Luigi has a hyper where can turn into another characters sillhoute(In which he is invicble) This probably proves that he is a spriteswap. Videos Video:MUGEN Shadow The Hedgehog Vs. Luigi Category:Characters Category:Mario Characters Category:Nintendo CharactersCategory:Video Game CharactersCategory:Super Smash Bros Characters Category:HeroesCategory:The MUGEN Stand Characters Category: MalesCategory:Anime & Manga CharactersCategory:YouTube Poop CharactersCategory:Internet Meme CharactersCategory:HumansCategory:Cheap CharactersCategory:Comic CharactersCategory:Cartoon CharactersCategory:80's Characters Unknown Luigi: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ExYUYRlgYWY